1. Field
The embodiments of the invention relate to the field of hand-held portable labelers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following documents are made of record: U.S. design Pat. D486,512; U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,228; U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,669; U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,800; U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,259; U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,121; U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,249; U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,666; U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,407; U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,922; and U.S. Publication No. US2007/0166092.